Just Friends
by Femvamp
Summary: Myka goes to her High School reunion like she did in Season 2, Episode 8: Merge with Caution but I throw HG Wells into the mix and well some flirting because I think Myka has far chemistry with HG Wells then with Kurt.  This is a ONE SHOT.


Title: Just Friends  
Author: Femvamp  
Fandom: Warehouse 13  
Pairing: Myka/HG Wells  
Disclaimer: Show not mine if it was I really would pair these two ladies up - although show is kinda sorta hinting...please  
Spoilers: Season 2, Episode 8: Merge with Caution

Oh and I am still writing my other story just kinda taking as short break while I write this one because really it needed to be written. Myka had like NO chemistry with Kurt.

Really am I the only one who writes this pairing. Because if you want anything other then a low pg rating you are going to be disappointed.

Myka had shown up at her reunion hoping to see Kurt Smoller again and show him how she had grown up. He, like the other football players had been needlessly mean to her in the way the popular crowds were needlessly mean to the nerds. It was the way things went and Myka wanted to see what became of him and to show him what became of her. That she wasn't the same weird girl she was then.

She was a Secret Service Agent damn it. She had guarded the President of the United States for God sake, and now she was…..ok maybe what she did now wasn't the best description of her non-weirdness but the point still held. She was not the same girl she was then so the fact that she was drinking alone at the bar was all the more disconcerting to her.

Kurt had come over to talk to her at one point but it had ended badly and with her feeling like she was a teenager again. She might as well have been. Everyone was keeping to there own and seemed to be hanging out with the same crowed they did back in high school. Of course Myka was to the side alone, the only difference was instead of a book in her hand there was a drink. Maybe it was time to go home.

"Agent Bering, what's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?"

Myka turned around startled at the voice she heard, "HG Wells?"

"Of course." HG Wells smiled at her and then ordered a drink, "I heard you were having a high school reunion and I couldn't resist, "So which one of these fine specimens did you snog?"

"What makes you think I….snoged any of them?"

"Ahh that young man you were talking to before?" HG smiled as she saw Myka's face turn red, "Ahhh an unrequited crush then. His loss. I say you are far too good for him."

After that the conversation didn't last much longer. HG Wells made a hasty retreat like she always did and soon Myka was in yet another weird and wacky adventure with Pete. She could have sworn she saw HG in the corner of her eye a couple of times but that was probably wishful thinking on her part, or ,maybe not because why would she want to see HG Well anyway?

When Kurt showed up at her door she had thought it was HG and had gotten her hopes up that maybe the woman was there to help get her and Pete out of their latest wacky hijinks. Then she saw Kurt and his cute but empty face and realized there was nothing there for her. When she looked at HG there was….something. Kurt was pretty to look at, yes but there was no real substance to him.

HG was right, she deserved better.

When the latest catastrophe that was their life was over, Myka sat in her room at the Bed and Breakfast thinking about HG Wells the woman who popped in and out of her life. She didn't quite trust her but there was something about her that made her want to get to know her better. There was something about her that made her want to…..something.

Myka smiled as her phone rang and knew instantly that it was HG calling her, "Hello."

"Hello Agent Bering. It appears you and Agent Lattimer have put things back in proper order."

"So I did see you."

"I would have gotten involved if you really needed me."

"I don't doubt that."

"I think we should meet Myka."

"Why?"

"Because you really do deserve better then that boy in the bar."

Myka paused for a long moment, "HG?"

"Myka, this isn't some grand evil conspiracy to take over the world. Just a meeting, between two…."

"Two what?"

"I'm hoping friends."

Myka smiled and agreed to meet HG later that night. It would take some doing; some fancy footwork on her part. Artie would never allow it. He still saw HG Wells as a dangerous foe and the truth was that she wasn't exactly sure he was wrong but she wanted to see HG more then she could say. She didn't quite understand why.

She knew she was playing a dangerous game with someone who could be a dangerous enemy but could also be a very good friend and for a moment Myka wondered if they could be more then just that, because HG Wells made her feel things that no one had ever made her feel before. For a brief moment she allowed herself to hope they could be more then just friends.

She just wasn't exactly sure what that meant just yet.

But she was willing to find out.


End file.
